Infection
by Amaenbo
Summary: A new, demonic disease is spreading, and it's proving a huge danger to the Contractors, and in step, the entire world is trembling in fear. However, when the one person who can stop it contracts it, it's up to the others to end the suffering. [CxR]
1. The Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade, any of the characters in this story (With the exception of the un-named demon), etc.

* * *

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

…And it was over. They were hoping to discover a cure in time to save him, but now there was no chance. He was their tester, Luckily, however, the doctor made it to the room to witness the incident.

He thrust the door open and skidded into the room, two nurses following behind him. Then… They saw it.

A bright burst of colours shone in the air over the bed. He couldn't look away… Its mystifying presence seemed to have a hold over him. Then… A sudden scream echoed through his head. He clasped his ears in pain to muffle it, but it was still echoing.

Then… The lights disappeared. The screaming stopped. There was silence. He ran over to the patient to check his vital signs, but…

"…He's gone." He announced mournfully. He was unsure of what he should be feeling… Anxiety… Fear… Anger… Questioning…

He started to pull the sheet over the patient's body to cover it should anyone walk in without knowing what had happened, yet as he did, he noticed a lump on the patients chest.

He fumbled to pull the patients shirt up, but curiously, all he saw was…

-

"A watch?" Rosette asked. Sister Kate nodded.

"I was curious about it too. I sent the Elder to examine it, and he was sure it was a sign of…" She started.

"A contract." Chrno said. Sister Kate nodded. "But why did we need to know?"

"…I want you to be extremely careful, Rosette. This may be a sign of much worse-"

"But only one person has died! I'm sure it was just a coincidence that he was a contractor!" Rosette protested. Sister Kate groaned.

"Please, Rosette. This is an unknown disease. It's too large a coincidence to start acting carefree over. Should you catch it, we'll be short two people, and we need all the help we can get." Sister Kate explained.

"But there are so many members here!" Rosette shouted.

"The majority are still in the academy, and the demons in the city have been gaining strength. We've lost ten people out there already… It's like the beginning of the Armageddon…" Sister Kate fretted.

Rosette groaned. "Fine… I surrender. But this doesn't mean I'm just sitting around here! I still want to go out on missions!" Rosette bargained.

"Agreed." Sister Kate said with a sigh of relief. "You are dismissed."

-

They were sitting alone in the cafeteria, as usual. Just Rosette and Chrno, accompanied by Azmaria.

"Why does Sister Kate treat me like such a child?!?! I don't need her to look after me like that!" Rosette yelled, wolfing down the food in front of her as she spoke.

"Now, Rosette… She just cares! If you died-" Azmaria started.

"It'd be a blow to the Order." Chrno finished. "And that's something we can't afford. You remember how strong our last demon was."

"Oh, please… It wasn't that bad! You're all over exaggerating…" Rosette replied.

"But…" Azmaria trailed off, but then sat silently for a few seconds before standing up and storming out of the cafeteria, stifling back tears. Chrno just shot Rosette a dirty stare.

"It's not supposed to be her you're angry with. If you must fight with Sister Kate, at least leave her out of it!" Chrno shouted. Rosette just ignored him. He growled.

"Fine, be that way. But one day, I assure you something will happen to someone you love, and it may just be Azmaria! Just imagine how you'd feel if that happened before you bite her head off next time." Chrno lectured. He then stood up and ran out of the cafeteria to look for Azmaria.

Rosette stared after both of them for a minute, then shook her head before continuing to force the food down her throat.

-

"Why does everyone treat me like a child…" Rosette mumbled. "I can take proper care of myself! I don't care what anyone else says! That bug won't catch me! I've bested stronger things than a disease, you can count on that!"

As she stormed through the hallways of the Order headquarters, she occasionally stopped to stare out a window, in case anything strange came up. 'Sister Kate's lecture is starting to get to me…' Rosette thought to herself. However, she shook her head as if hoping to clear the thoughts, then continued on.

Then, as she stopped at an open window on the second floor, she saw a shadowy figure. She could barely make out its knee-length shining blonde hair, and amazingly large sword resting on her childish shoulders. She seemed to be staring at Rosette, as if egging her to come down and fight. She flourished her sword as a taunt and bellowed.

Rosette grinned maliciously, and jumped right out the window, sliding down the side roof, and rolling as she reached the ground. She landed with her gun out and aiming at the girl. However, she didn't notice the figure was wearing dark armour, and the bullets simply rebounded and landed helplessly on dusty ground beneath their feet.

"…Who are you?" Rosette asked.

The figure just stared. "…The Bearer." She finally said. She thrust her open palm to Rosette, and it started to glow a strange shade of green…

She seemed a lot different from who she saw from the window… But before she could ask her next question, a sharp, stabbing pain attacked Rosette in the chest. She screamed, and doubled over in pain before passing out. The girl simply grinned before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

End Note: Well, that was definetely different from my first draft... It's definetely a change for the better, I'll give it that. I've had this idea for ages, and I've only just today managed to work it into words... I hope you all enjoyed it! 


	2. Infection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Not even the girls name. (I won't spoil that...) I'm sure someone will notice where it's from...

* * *

It was going on nightfall, and the building was getting darker by the second. Chrno strained his eyes, feeling his way through the corridors, trying to find his target. 

"Azmaria! Azmaria, where are you?!?!" Chrno yelled. He continued trekking until he was sure he had covered the entire building, before sighing, giving up and slumping to the floor. Just then, he heard a gentle crying from around the next corner.

He sprung up and continued to feel his way through to the next corridor, following the cries. He then heard a squeal from right next to him.

"You stepped on my foot, you oaf!" Azmaria's voice cried from right next to him. Her voice cracked as she spoke. Chrno sighed with relief and managed to sit down next to her without landing on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She just sniffed, and didn't reply. They sat in silence, listening to the chorus of crickets outside the window.

"…Why does she need to act so headstrong, Chrno?" Azmaria asked, starting to cry a little heavier. He paused, trying to think of an answer.

"She's just trying to mask her fear. She used to do it a lot when she was younger… I guess the habit's coming back." Chrno replied. "She just went off at you to cover it up."

They fell silent again. Then, Azmaria just snapped. She collapsed onto Chrno and just let it all come out. "What're you…?" Chrno asked, but he fell silent as he watched her crying, then just stroked her head.

"…Maybe we should go look for Rosette…" Azmaria suggested a few minutes later, trying to wipe away the tears. Before Chrno could reply, she got up and ran down the corridor as if she knew exactly where to go. Chrno just sighed and ran after her, trying feebly to follow the sound of her footsteps.

**-**

It was well after midnight before Azmaria started to give up hope. Her throat was sore, her feet were tired, and their hours of pointless running and screaming were just making her even more tired.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream from just a small distance ahead of her, around the side of the Order. Azmaria ran to the location from where the scream emanated from, and found a scared Order Academy member backing away from the still, barely moving body of Rosette.

Azmaria ran towards the still figure, eyes wide with fright, heart pumping quickly.

'Oh my god… Oh, please, oh please, oh PLEASE let her be alive…' Azmaria pleaded in her head. She knelt over Rosette's body, trying to feel for a pulse. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she felt one, yet she was still frightful over what may have possibly happened to Rosette. Suddenly, Chrno appeared next to her, but he didn't look frightened.

"I'll go get Sister Kate. You help the girl to her room." Chrno said to Azmaria, but she shook her head.

"I'm waiting here until you get back. I can't bear the thought of leaving Rosette here alone…" Azmaria said, her eyes wide with fear. Chrno glared, then started running into the main building.

"Azmaria beckoned the frightened girl over, who was now slumped against the wall, clutching her chest. She slowly started to walk, then paused. "…Is she alive?" The girl asked. Azmaria looked confused, but nodded. The girl waited for a second, then started to walk faster.

"Did you just find her like this?" Azmaria asked. The girl slowly nodded, staring at Rosette's still body.

"…What's your name?" Azmaria asked? The girl was silent for a while, as if thinking, then answered…

"Esper." The words barely left her lips, yet Azmaria felt a cold shudder flow through her body. "…Are you alright?" Esper asked Azmaria, who nodded. Azmaria knelt down to Rosette's body again to get a closer look. Another shudder ran down Azmaria's body. At the same time, Esper's eyes shone a solid black, the light of the moon reflecting on their dark surface, her waist-length blonde hair blowing behind her eerily…

-

"Please tell me she hasn't contracted it…" Azmaria asked, fearful of what the response may be, paranoid as to what the answer might be after Sister Kate assumed it.

When Sister Kate didn't answer, Azmaria felt a tear start to form in her eye.

"It's the very early stages. She has no symptoms yet, and hopefully my assumption is wrong… But we can't rule it out completely…" Suddenly, Esper walked into the room.

"…Is she okay?" She asked innocently.

"Who are you?" Sister Kate asked.

"She's the one who found Rosette outside the building." Azmaria explained, ushering Esper to see Rosette.

She was lying there, perfectly still. She looked peaceful, yet there was a sense of fear lingering in her features… And there was a slight, fast rambling coming from her, yet it appeared as if her lips were barely moving.

Azmaria had started to cry a little harder now. "If she does have it… How long will she have to live?" Azmaria questioned.

"We must keep her alive. It is imperative. We will find a cure if we must, so just stay positive…"

While the two discussed Rosette's future, Esper closely examined Rosette, holding a hand on her chest. A slight green aura gathered around her hand. 'Normally they'd have been screaming their ass off by now…' Esper thought to herself. 'Don't tell me she's immune…'

She managed to pull her hand off just as the two other girls turned their attention to Rosette again. "We will keep her alive… I promise you that, Azmaria… As long as Chrno and the Elder keep at it, we should have a cure before her time is up…"

Esper thinned her eyes and glared at the girls while they weren't looking. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on you two…" She mumbled, turning to walk out of the room.

* * *

Editor's Note: And there it is. Chapter 2. Please review and tell me if it's any good! I personally think Chapter 1 was better, and I think some characters may have behaved differently than the actual series, but meh... I think it's good.

And on another note... Anyone recognise the name? If you don't, it's the name of the creatures you summon in the Final Fantasy series, namely 6 and 12. I'm a huge fan, and my friend told me Esper sounded like a good name, so there it is. 


End file.
